


Small Moments

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, wor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio gets injured during a hunt, and Cindy takes it upon herself to alert Iris, since his injuries are severe. Both women try to work their feelings during this time of uncertanity.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lost in Wars - A FFXV World of Ruin Zine





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece I wrote for Lost in Wars FanZine. I hope you all enjoy it.

The line crackled and popped as it rang, and Cindy prayed it would connect. The phone lines were getting worse by the day, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they stopped working entirely. Finally, after the fifth ring, a familiar voice picked up.

The conversation was short and to the point, Cindy had to be sure Iris understood the risks. Though with the quality of the call, she wasn’t sure if Iris had even heard what she’d said. The line abruptly disconnected a few minutes later, leaving Cindy with no other choice but to carry on. They had hunters to bandage up and take care of, Gladio being one of them, hence her call to Iris.

The man had arrived looking half dead. Apparently, he’d taken his role as Noct’s shield very seriously, and was still throwing himself into harm’s way for others. When Cindy had overheard Gladio’s injuries were severe, and that his recovery might be touch and go, she’d decided Iris needed to know. Their family had been through a lot and losing a brother would only add to the horror.

If Gladio had been conscious and able to communicate, Cindy might have reconsidered reaching out. As it stood, she could only rely on what the medics were saying. Phrases like ‘massive blood loss’ and ‘possible brain damage’ kept flittering about in her head and that made her nervous.

Iris must have heard what she needed on that phone call because she showed up on her doorstep half a day later. Clearly the poor girl had experienced a difficult journey. She was covered in dirt and a few bruises, nothing out of place on a hunter, but they seemed odd on her small figure. Cor had taken her on as a pupil, and by all accounts 'Iris, the daemon slayer’ was doing fine.

“You didn’t come alone, didja?” She asked with concern.

The girl simply shook her head and smiled weakly. “The call wasn’t very clear, but it sounded like Gladdy was hurt badly.” She paused, taking a deep breath while wringing her hands. “I figured since you made a point to call that it was serious. Luckily, I was able to find a convoy heading out a few hours after we spoke.”

“Come on hun, let’s get you cleaned up, and then I can take you to Gladio.” Cindy offered as she motioned for Iris to follow. Iris didn’t take long to freshen up. She was here for her brother, not to idle about after all. Cindy had already decided she was merely going to show Iris to Gladio’s room, and then leave to give them some privacy. However, when she swung open the door, Iris’ shaky breath made her reconsider. The quiet and barely controlled tears started shortly afterward.

All it took was one teary-eyed desperate look from the younger woman for Cindy to hover by the door, just in case. Sure enough, the questions came flooding out in a rush once Iris had reached his bedside.

“How long has he been unconscious? Is that why he has the IV.? Is anything broken? Do the medics think he’ll wake up?” This was the last question to leave Iris’ mouth before she stopped and stood frozen staring at her brother. Her big brown eyes were watery and puffy.

“Darlin’, I only know his condition hasn’t changed since they brought him in. Why don’t you sit with him and talk, maybe that’ll help?” Cindy offered as she leaned against the door jam. 

To her surprise, Iris immediately begged her to stay. “Can you sit with me too? I know it sounds silly, I want to be here for Gladdy, but I can’t handle seeing him like this.”

“Of course, let me grab another chair.”

Iris made a small noise that gave Cindy pause. “I’m going to sit next to him on the bed, you can use the free one.”

Humming in agreeance, Cindy angled the lone plastic chair in the room to face Iris better. Naturally, Cindy was an outgoing person and found it easy to strike up a conversation, but as soon as she took a seat and glanced at Iris' distraught face she felt unable to speak. 

Waiting patiently while Iris squeezed onto the small bed, Cindy watched as she stroked Gladio’s forehead before settling in. 

“Did he save anyone?” Irs asked softly.

“He did a good job out there, from what I heard,” Cindy offered kindly.

“Mhnn good,” Iris sighed gently stroking his hair. “Come on Gladdy, wake up. You have to be okay,” she added under her breath.

An awkward silence fell around them again, and Cindy wracked her brain for things to discuss. Would it be rude to not talk about Gladio? The options for decent conversation topics were far and few between these days. The sun hadn’t shone for nearly four years, people were dying or getting hurt, and life was getting harder every day. None of these things seemed like good ideas to bring up. However, after a few more moments of deafening silence, Cindy decided to throw caution into the wind and try for something closer to home. 

“You dating anyone these days, sweetheart?” 

Iris sniffled loudly and looked at her blinking slowly. “Um –no?” She answered with confusion.

Six, she looked like Gladio when he was trying to listen to instructions he didn’t understand. Unable to keep the smile from forming on her face Cindy plowed ahead. “Naw, I don’t believe that. You’re smart and have that Amicitia smile. Somebody must be interested in get’n to know ya better.”

“Oh well I mean maybe,” Iris corrected. “It’s not something I think about much these days.”

“Yeah I hear ya, relationships were hard enough before, now it’s terrible. You can’t even tell what half of ‘em look like in the dark.” Cindy quipped. The snort that escaped Iris’ mouth meant Cindy’s attempt at light conversation was working.

Smiling slightly, Iris took a steadying breath and appeared calmer. She still had a hand on her brother’s shoulder, smoothing over the lines of his tattoo. “There are a few boys I like.” She finally admitted shyly.

Now they were getting somewhere. Cindy’s impromptu plan to distract Iris was working. “Oh, ya don’t say. Do these boys have names?”

The poor woman’s face was turning pink and steadily growing darker by the minute. “Of course they have names!”

“Look at you, courting more than one guy at a time!” Cindy exclaimed.

“No!” Iris huffed desperately. “It’s not like that. I just haven’t decided which one I like better.”

Humming thoughtfully, Cindy pushed forward. “Do you have a favorite?”

Iris bit her lips and nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not sure he likes me back.”

“Why do ya think that?”

“He sorta runs away, when he sees me sometimes.”

“Darling you train with Cor the immortal, you have a reputation already. Perhaps he’s a tad intimidated. Didja ever consider that?”

“Oh! He does always see me in the training yard. I never thought of that before.” The smile on Iris’ face was growing by the second. “I can’t wait till I see him next time. I’m gonna talk to him.”

Laughing softly, Cindy shook her head. “So ya gonna tell him his name?”

“Augustus,” Iris breathed out in a rush. “He’s so cu--.”

“Nooooooo,” Gladio whined suddenly, earning an excited squeal from Iris. “Not Auggy, no, no, no.” He continued hoarsely.

“Gladdy!” Iris exclaimed, “Oh – thank the six!”

Cindy watched as Iris started crying again but for happier reasons this time. Standing up to take a closer look Cindy hovered over Gladio to make sure he was really awake and not sleep talking.

Sure enough, the man pried his heavy eyelids open and blinked up at them. “Did I die? M’surrounded by angels.” He rasped.

Yes, Gladio was actually awake. Cindy knew for certain. Rolling her eyes she huffed out a breath. “Tease, even when you’re ly’n there injured.”

Iris was still working to collect herself as she blubbered all over Gladio’s shoulder. “Cindy was helping me stay calm.” She sobbed. “I’m so happy you’re okay!”

“I’m gonna go get the medic since you’re awake now.” Cindy offered as she scooted back around to the door. “You good hun?” She asked Iris.

Iris nodded furiously and smiled. “Thank you so much!”

“It’s noth’n, I’m glad I was able to help,” Cindy replied before leaving to fetch the medic. It seemed things were going to be okay.

Life used to be straight forward and things had order. Now, with the never-ending darkness, the small things seemed so much more important. Family and friendships helped keep people afloat and from falling into despair. No one knew how long they’d have to wait for the king’s return. Some people weren’t sure he was coming back. Cindy believed that he was and she had to hold onto that hope. Otherwise, she’d lose sight of the future, one without daemons and darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
